Un dernier chant d'adieu
by Crimi-Azna
Summary: [UA - certains détails diffèrent du jeu originel - pas de spoil] Asarim est obligé de rentrer en catastrophe au village piaf suite à de bien mauvaises nouvelles...


_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Ce texte est un One-shot, il n'y aura pas de réelles suites, mais peut être d'autres textes sur cet univers, si j'ai le courage de les poster ici.  
C'est un univers alternatif, les détails sont légèrement différents de ceux du jeu, je vous laisse découvrir cela. :)  
_

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira !_

* * *

La nouvelle lui avait fait le même effet qu'un coup de tonnerre. Il avait laissé passer quelques longues secondes de silence avant de se reprendre, acquiesçant tout en rangeant rapidement ses affaires pour suivre le Piaf qui était venu lui porter la terrible nouvelle.

Vah Medoh s'était réveillée, et sa femme était souffrante.

Affreusement inquiet, mais tâchant de ne pas trop le laisser paraître, Asarim s'envola pour suivre le messager jusqu'au village, à plusieurs heures de route de là. Ils se posèrent cependant en avant du relais, Asarim apprenant par la même occasion que la Créature Divine attaquait à vue tous ceux qui s'envolaient et ce, depuis son propre envol, plusieurs jours auparavant.

Il rejoignit donc le village Piaf à pied, se sentant étrangement oppressé de voir l'ombre de la créature sur les habitations. Et dire qu'elle était sensé les protéger du malin, voilà qu'elle était une nouvelle fois retournée contre eux. Il remercia rapidement le Piaf qui l'avait accompagné et se mit à courir jusqu'au nid qu'il partageait avec sa femme, le cœur battant.

Il n'y retrouva hélas qu'un guérisseur, qui semblait l'attendre. Celui-ci poussa un léger soupir, le regard chargé de tristesse, et s'avança pour poser son aile sur l'épaule du ménestrel, avant d'annoncer d'une voix douce qu'elle avait rejoint les cieux quelques heures auparavant.

La suite fut floue dans l'esprit du Piaf, qui s'avança sans un mot pour regarder le corps de la femme qu'il aimait, déposé sur la civière qui permettait de transporter leurs morts hors du village. Il entendit vaguement le guérisseur annoncer que ses filles étaient au courant et que son apprenti était en train de s'occuper d'elles, avant de s'éclipser pour le laisser seul.

Un sanglot échappa à Asarim alors qu'il s'asseyait sans un mot aux côtés de son épouse, laissant ses plumes effleurer son visage, avant de se pencher pour frotter son bec contre le sien.

Il arrivait rarement que le ménestrel n'ait plus les mots pour dire ce qu'il ressentait, mais même ses pensées avaient du mal à se former dans son esprit. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment que sa femme avait le cœur fragile. Il connaissait Camailla depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, et ils avaient grandis ensembles jusqu'à ce qu'il parte en apprentissage avec son défunt maître. Elle l'avait toujours attendu. Elle était toujours là quand il rentrait, elle avait élevé leurs enfants, seule, alors qu'il arpentait les routes d'Hyrule, elle lui avait de nombreuses fois dit que tout allait bien, que tout irait bien, et qu'il devait continuer sa mission sans s'inquiéter.

Elle avait toujours été compréhensive... Et lui n'avait pas été là pour ses derniers instants. Il n'avait pas été là... Comme d'habitude.

Asarim ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il resta ainsi, assis à côté de sa femme, et c'est une petite voix qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

" Papa.. ?"

Il releva la tête et se retourna pour tomber sur Quill et Kuhis, les deux enfants semblant hésiter à entrer. Le ménestrel tâcha de faire bonne figure, et il ouvrit les ailes pour accueillir ses deux filles dans ses bras, les enfants n'attendant pas plus longtemps pour se jeter sur lui en piaillant de tristesse.

"Les autres sont encore avec Nazuri, Ghenkott avait faim... Mais elle pleurait pour que maman vienne lui préparer du saumon meunière..." annonça faiblement Quill tout en enfouissant son visage dans les plumes de son père.

Il hocha la tête et frotta son bec pour le front des enfants avec douceur, avant de se relever en les gardant dans ses bras, abandonnant son instrument sur le sol pour les bercer.

"Je suis là..." souffla-t-il, retenant ses sanglots pour ne pas inquiéter d'avantage ses filles, mais ne se sentant pas assez bien pour les calmer en chantant.

Il les câlina ainsi durant de longues minutes, avant de se décider à s'éloigner de son nid pour descendre rejoindre le reste de sa famille. Arrivant dans la cuisine, il découvrit l'apprenti complètement dépassé par les événements, Kuigri et Elle tentant tant bien que mal de consoler Ghenkott qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

"Ghenkott..." appela doucement le ménestrel pour avoir son attention, faisant sursauter les filles et Nazuri, qui lui lança presque aussitôt un remerciement silencieux.

La jeune Piaf lui grimpa prestement dessus pour se mettre à pleurer contre son torse, rapidement rejointe par les deux membres de la fratrie restant, même si elles se contentèrent de se frotter contre ses jambes, par manque de place dans ses bras.

Asarim ferma les yeux quelques instants, avant de souffler quelques mots de réconfort. Il déposa Quill et Kuhis, gardant celle qui pleurait encore dans ses bras pour la consoler, avant de congédier l'assistant du médecin d'un signe de tête. Il s'approcha ensuite du feu et tenta de sourire.

"Allons, mangeons un morceau, les filles. Je... vous chanterai ensuite quelque chose pour vous aider à vous endormir, il faut... Il faut que vous soyez en forme demain pour dire adieu à votre mère."

La soirée fut silencieuse, bien loin des trilles heureuses qu'il souhaitait entendre lorsqu'il était au village avec ses filles. Ils mangèrent en silence, et il les raccompagna jusqu'à leur nid, où le corps n'était plus. Il était reconnaissant aux autres de l'avoir déplacé dans un nid inutilisé pour permettre à ses filles de passer une nuit plus sereine et lui n'aurait pas à se faire violence pour rester inerte devant le corps de son épouse... Les câlinant longuement avant de les coucher, il alla ensuite chercher son instrument, abandonné sur le sol, pour jouer un morceau tout en chantant, d'une voix faible, jusqu'à être certain que ses filles soient toutes endormies.

Poussant un soupir, il s'éloigna silencieusement pour retrouver le nid dans lequel avait été déplacé Camailla, s'arrêtant cependant à l'entrer de celui-ci, les ailes tremblantes. Elle était là, toujours aussi belle... Il se réinstalla en tailleur à ses côtés, et passa une grande partie de la nuit ainsi, perdu dans ses pensées et ses remords.

Le soleil se leva, le laissant bien plus fatigué que la veille. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de se montrer ainsi à ses filles, et il fit un brin de toilette en attendant qu'elles se réveillent, les câlinant tendrement une à une, avant de les aider à s'habiller dans un silence pesant, qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de meubler avec quelques trilles.

Les enfants avaient cependant l'air d'avoir compris qu'il était temps d'aller faire leurs derniers adieux à leur mère, et ils s'y rendirent tous ensembles, en silence.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps, avant que Quill ne se mette à chanter faiblement, tirant un lourd frisson à son père. Il ferma les yeux pour se reprendre mais il ne pu empêcher ses larmes de couler, alors qu'il joignait sa voix à celle de sa fille, bientôt rejoint par les quatre autres.

Ils chantèrent durant de longues minutes, avant que le ménestrel ne se décide à donner à chacune de ses filles un collier où était accroché une petite plume de leur mère, qu'il avait fabriqué durant la nuit, puisqu'il n'était pas parvenu à trouver le sommeil. Il leur montra aussi la longue plume qu'il avait récupéré, les invitant en silence à le suivre pour aller l'accrocher avec celles qui ornaient déjà le rocher du village, tout en faisant signe, au passage, aux Piafs qui attendaient non loin qu'ils pouvaient emporter le corps.

Il ne voulait pas que ses filles voient leur mère être emmenée loin d'elles... Tout cela était déjà bien trop difficile pour elles.

Asarim les laissa ensuite aller jouer, s'installant pour veiller sur elles de loin. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à la tristesse.

Pas maintenant.

Pas alors qu'il était tout ce qui restait à ses enfants.

La nuit venue, peut être, il s'autorisera à pleurer...


End file.
